Catminline's Diary PART 3 Helping a Dancer
by Denoxkun
Summary: Part 3 of Catminline's Diary, she gets more familiar with her new home town and meets a blue haired dancer called Leeme. But there's trouble on the loot for these two beginner heroines.


Catminline's Diary in

Helping a Dancer find her dreams!

December 23rd, 2005

" The sunrises in front of Catminline's rooftop where the rooster

wakes up and flap his wings."

CooCooR.: CACA DOODLE DOO!!

" In Catminline's Room, we find Catminline hearing a sound

of the rooster's wake up call."

Catminline: "Wakes up, got out of her bed and smiles." Ah! Yes,

morning again, this is the start of a brand new day! My

diary's not gonna write itself, I'll put it in my safe so that no

one touches it.

" Catminline grabs the special diary and places in in her closet for

safety on the top shelf."

OUTSIDE AS KENTIO WAITS IN FRONT OF CATMINLINE'S

FRONT DOOR HOPING SHE GETS OUT OF HER HOUSE

FROM THAT DOOR AND SHE JUST DID!...

Kentio: "Got surprized and points at Caminline." Ah? Whoa, are you

really my neighbor?

Catminline: "Looks down, smiles and waves at Kentio" Oh, good

morning, Kentio!

Kentio: "Rubs his right cheek with his right index finger" Hey, I was

meaning to ask... "looks up at Catminline" Can you be my

friend, Catminline? It's been years now since I had a

neighbor.

Catminline: "Smiles greatly" Sure, Kentio, I'll be your friend, but maybe

we can hang out together another day, I gotta check on

some places here in Argot!

Kentio: What are you gonna do there in Argot?

Catminline: Just have a look around town and see if I can find

myself a job.

AT ARGOT NEIGHBORHOOD, IN AN OLD STREETLINE

AROUND TOWN, WE FIND A GIRL WITH BEAUTIFUL

SHORT BLUE HAIR WITH DANCING BEAUTIFUL WITH

HER TRAMPOLINE!...

" A dancer girl dances to make some money on the streets,

does that mean that this girl is practically homeless?"

Mr. Gaspi: "Claps his hands and smiles." Whoa, Miss Leeme sure is a

very wonderful dancer.

Man 2: "Looks straight at her dancings" I like her blue hair. Should we

give the nice lady some cash?

Man 1: "Smiles and thre some gold starmoney below her feet where

she was dancing." Sure! Here you go!

Leeme: "Stops dancing and bows to all the people a few times that

were watching her dance and smiles." Thank you, thank you

so much! I really thank God that I have such a wonderful

talent, but... "looks down at the floor below her looking sad."

this is still not enough to get me to a good Dance University.

"Looks at some stranger in front of her and started to get

scared." Oh no...

??: "Smiles evily laughing at her face" Hahahaha, well, dancer, what

are you doing on the streets? Don't you have a real job?

Hahaha...

" Leeme got scared and frighten tightening her fists right below

her chin."

A LITTLE BIT MORE FURTHER AWAY FROM WHERE LEEME

WAS, CATMINLINE WAS WALKING AROUND LOOKING ALL

OVER HER SOUNDINGS AND SMILES!

Catminline: "Smiles" Hmmm... the breeze feels great, now, where

can I start first?

" As Catminline walks around, she ran into the mayor of Argot

Neighborhood who is called Gaspi talking with another man from

Argot walking right next to him."

Mr. Gaspi: "Looks at the man and looks worried " Miss Leeme is such

a wonderful dancer, I dunno why she's on the streets

homeless, she deserves a place to live.

Catminline: "She stops as she quickly interupted Gaspi's Convo and

looks straight at him." On the streets?

Mr. Gaspi: "Looks at Catminline seriously." That's right, who might

you be?

Catminline: "Smiles and points at herself " I'm Catminline, I just moved

here in Argot Neighborhood.

Mr. Gaspi: I see, I'm the mayor's assistance, second in command.

"Catminline and Mr. Gaspi shakes hands with each other for a bit

and then quickly stops."

Catminline: I'm just looking for a few new friends and maybe a job.

Mr. Gaspi: I see.

"Leeme's yelling was heard to them"

Leeme: "She yells loud, something must have happened to her "

AHAAAA!!...

Catminline: "Looks around worried." Oh no, sounds like someone's in

trouble, cya later!

" Catminline ran off to the direction where the screaming took place.

Mr. Gaspi: "Looks worried with sweat." Oh my goodness, I wonder what

has happened to that girl, it sounds alot like Miss Leeme.

Man of Argot: "Looks at Mayor Gaspi seriously" Shall we see what

just happened as well?

Mr. Gaspi: We might as well should.

" Mr. Gaspi and his friend with him ran off to the direction Catminline

went to see what was going on."

WE GO BACK TO WHERE LEEME WAS DANCING TO THE

PEOPLE THAT WATCHED HER DANCE!...

" The Mysterious black jerk is stealing all the money that Leeme

had learn through her dancing experience."

Leeme: " Crying on her knees reaching her right arm out to the bugular."

My... my money!!...

??: "Smiles evily looking Leeme with a sinister look" You won't need

this, you won't get much fans anyways!

" The mysterious villian disappeared to the grounds"

Catminline: "She came rushing towards Leeme." Ah... oh no, what's

wrong with you?

Leeme: "Looks up Catminline still crying" Who are you?

Catminline: "Reaches her hand out to Leeme" Grab my hand, I'll pick

you right up!

Leeme: "She grabs her hand as Catminline picks her up." Ok...

" Leeme's now on her feet."

Catminline: "Smiles" Doesn't that feel better?

Leeme: "Looks at Catminline all confused." Yeah, but who are you?

Catminline: I'm Catminline, I'm new here and you?

Leeme: "Points at herself still looking confused " Me? I'm Leeme,

I hang out in the streets alot to make more money by

dancing...

Catminline: You're a dancer? That's great!

Leeme: How do you make money?

Catminline: "Looks down" Ah... don't got one yet.

Leeme: What?! "Starts to smile" Maybe you can dance too...

Catminline: "Smiles looking at her while closing her eyes." I got 2 left

feet, hehehe, anyways, who did this to you?

Leeme: "Looks serious" A Gangster who abuses the people who

dances.

Catminline: "Starts to get angry" That's so wrong!

Leeme: Stealing all the money I earned!

Catminline: Okay, that's so not right, let's get the money back from

those thugs!

Leeme: But how are we gonna do that? We don't even know where

he hangs out.

Catminline: "Points up with her right index finger." Maybe we can ask

the Mayor!

Leeme: Do you even know where he is?

Catminline: Better yet, let's ask the spirit of my diary, Lidad!

Leeme: "Smiles closing her eyes." Thank you, Catminline! "Stops and

got shocked after she heard the last thing she said late." Ahaa...

but... spirit if the what?

TO BE CONTINUED!...


End file.
